Disturbia
'''Disturbia (Perturbada traducida al español) '''es una de las canciones que la Princesa Chicle, la Princesa Llama y Marceline cantan en su concierto en el episodio "El Rock Esta en ti ". Letra en Inglés Princesa Chicle: '''What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? Im going crazy now No more gas in the rear Can't even get it started Nothing heard, nothing said Can't even speak about it Out my life out my head Don't want to think about it Feels like I'm going insane Yeah It's a thief in the night To come and grab you It can creep up inside you And consume you A disease of the mind It can control you It's too close for comfort '''PC,PL y Marceline: Put on your break lights We're in the city of wonder Ain't gonna play nice Watch out, you might just go under Better think twice Your train of thought will be altered So if you must faulter be wise Marceline:'''Your mind is in disturbia It's like the darkness is the light '''Princesa Chicle: '''Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight Your mind is in disturbia Ain't used to what you like Disturbia Disturbia '''Las 3: '''Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum '''Princesa Llama: '''Faded pictures on the wall. '''Las 3: '''It's like they talkin' to me '''Princesa Chicle: '''Disconnectin' phone calls. '''Las 3: '''The phone don't even ring '''PL: I gotta get out Or figure this shit out It's too close for comfort. Las 3: '''It's a thief in the night '''PL: '''To come and grab you, '''Las 3: '''It can creep up inside you And consume you A disease of the mind It can control you I feel like a monster. '''Las 3: Put on your break lights We're in the city of wonder Ain't gonna play nice Watch out, you might just go under Better think twice Your train of thought will be altered So if you must faulter be wise. PC: '''Your mind is in disturbia It's like the darkness is the light. '''Marceline: Disturbia. PL: Am I scaring you tonight. PC: '''Your mind is in disturbia. '''PL: Ain't used to what you like. Marceline: Disturbia Disturbia. Las 3: Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum PC: Release me from this curse I'm in Trying to remain tame But I'm struggling If you can go, go, go I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh Las 3: '''Put on your break lights We're in the city of wonder Ain't gonna play nice Watch out, you might just go under Better think twice Your train of thought will be altered So if you must faulter be wise Your mind is in disturbia. '''PC: It's like the darkness is the light Disturbia '''Marceline: '''Im I scaring you tonight Your mind is in disturbia Ain't used to what you like '''Las 3: '''Disturbia, disturbia Categoría:Música Categoría:Cancion de la Princesa Chicle Categoría:Canción de la Princesa Llama Categoría:Canción de Marceline Categoría:Canciones